


Legally Royalty

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Delta Novo's Sorority Princess, Sonia Nevermind, gets dumped by her boyfriend, she is determined to do anything to win back his heart.</p>
<p>Even chase him all the way to Harvard Law.</p>
<p>[A story based off the musical Legally Blonde with the Dangan Ronpa cast.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this work takes place two years after the events of both games, without all of the despair. So, all of the DR1 kids are Juniors, the SDR2 cast are Seniors (with the exception of one character (you'll find out who soon enough.) Additionally, Monaka is 13 and Komaru is a Sophomore in high school. Also! Kibougamine/Hope's Peak Academy is still in Japan, the sorority is only called the Delta Novo's because it was named after Sonia's homeland, Novoselic. Lastly, all characters are referred to by last name with the exceptions being Celes, Sonia, as well as Monaka and Komaru to avoid being confused with their siblings.

Everywhere else, nothing was happening. The people were going about their daily lives, some filled with joy, some filled with regret, some filled with drama. Either way, nothing too significant was happening anywhere else.

Even here, nothing huge was occurring. Just pointless gossip.

Then again, the Delta Novos Sorority always made even the tiniest of events seem like Earth-shattering moments, rather than typical normalities. Everything was happening here, Kibougamine Academy, all at once.

And so, three of the sorority members sat around a small wooden bedroom table residing in the cerulean walled dorm of Aoi Asahina, adjusting their appearance as they discussed this everything.

"S-So, Tanaka is finally engaging to Sonia?" one girl stutters, running a plastic magenta comb through several strands of purplish-brown wavy hair, sometimes taking her fingers and ripping them through knots that were particularly resistant to the comb's teeth. Touko Fukawa was the name she possessed, and though she was not proud of it, many recognized it from her books.

"Yeah I know! I've been dying for this to happen! It was totally destiny!" Asahina chimes in, blue irises focusing intensely and tongue sticking out slightly as she smears sunshine yellow nail polish on her fingernails, in an attempt to match her cheerleading uniform. Predominantly, Asahina was a swimmer, but she had recently took up cheerleading, and due to her substantial talent in athletics, earned the spot of cheer team leader.

"Ey, Fukawa, you sign it yet?" another girl adds, lazily scribbling her name down onto a sheet before handing it to the author. This one was Akane Owari, a gymnast who was incredibly fit, and while the personalities of these three appeared that they would clash on paper, they still ended up forming an odd friendship through the sorority.

"N-No, sorry. I just really wish something like this would happen to me! A hot guy, staying by my side for more than two minutes! A hot guy, with shaggy blonde hair, and glasses, and..." Fukawa rambles and rambles, as a puddle of drool accumulates on her chin.

"C'mon Fukawa! Sign it already!" Owari retorts, shoving the violet clipboard into Fukawa's face, and rolling a black pen across the small bedroom table.

Fukawa blinks, finally recognizing her previous state of fantasy, snapping into reality. She then clicks the pen into action, scrawling her name onto the list in her best penmanship, which was still the worst out of all the other Delta Novos.

"Geez Owari! N-No need to shove it down my throat!" the author yells back, gripping onto the edge of the wooden table. "Besides, you'll never have to worry about getting guys, cause both you and Pom-Poms got big ass tits!" she snaps, annoyed.

"H-Hey!" Asahina interjects, standing on the hardwoods, obviously taken aback by the nickname Fukawa had given to her.

But before a dramatic war initiates, Owari runs to the door and kicks it open almost effortlessly, despite the fact Asahina had locked it. "FALL IN LINE EVERYONE! CEREMONY'S 'BOUT TO BEGIN!" the brunette yells down the beige corridor, quickly retracting into Asahina's dorm to grab a plastic light up candle from her bureau before dashing into the hallway with legendary speed. She stops at Sonia's door and giggles, awaiting the reaction of her lovestruck friend.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Fukawa stammers, hastily grabbing another candle from atop the dorm bureau and sprinting down the hallway. She stands at the rear of the line, to her right of the dorm of Sayaka Maizono, another Delta Novo, trembling slightly at the thought of Sonia hearing her voice, which was not incredibly awful, despite the fact she had thought it was.

Suddenly, the doors of several dorms fly open simultaneously as the remaining Delta Novos, each equipped with a candle, get into their places in the formation. Together they then took a deep breath to prepare for their serenade.

"2! 3! 4!" Maizono yells, cueing the other girls, who all began to sing as one.

"Daughter of of Novoselic, today is a lucky day for you, now that a man has made his choice, your life turns to something new.

Make him a happy home, waste not his hard earned wage, and so he does not roam, strive not to look your age.

Still, in your hour of need, let it be understood, no man can supersede, our sacred bond of sisterhood!"

Upon finishing the song, some girls were left breathless, but others who had more experience in singing, like Maizono, did not break a single sweat. Excitedly, one such girl with high stamina, Asahina, ran to Sonia's door and flung it open.

Then, a look of worry replaced her previous expression of happiness.

"G-Guys... Sonia isn't here..." she stammers, frantically looking around for the girl.

The other Delta Novos are sent spiraling into confusion, gasping, and uttering "What?" and "Omigod." Suddenly, amidst the chaos, a chihuahua sprints out of Sonia's dorm, and Fukawa picks it up timidly.

"B-Bruiser? Where's Sonia?" the author asks, looking at the dog. It yaps in response.

"She doesn't have an engagement outfit?!" Fukawa yells, growing pale.

The other girls become frightened as well. Bruiser barks again.

"She's trapped in the Old Valley Mill?!" Fukawa screams, a bit louder than before. The confusion only continues to grow before Bruiser barks twice.

"O-Oh. She's trapped in the Old Valley Mall," Fukawa states in her usual glum tone.

"THE OLD VALLEY MALL?!!" the other girls yell in unison, shellshocked. Immediately, the hoard of females rushes to the elevator, Owari slamming the button for it to open. After what seemed like an eternity, the steel doors budged, and the girls congregated inside. Fukawa ran inside just as the doors were closing. Though she was annoyed by the melodramatic reactions of the others, she didn't want to be left alone. The elevator begins to descend, and the girls groan as it slowly reaches the first floor. Upon exiting, the girls run down the street to the local subway, and aboard it in a rush.

* * *

In the center of the boutique stood Sonia Nevermind, the elegant, beautiful, blonde sorority princess. She was surrounded by all of the newest and most chic handbags and clothing articles, that only she and a few select few could afford. The princess scanned the store, looking at every single dress, still dissatisfied by the selection presented to her.

"Hmmm..." the princess mumbled, as her eyes darted back and forth between two dresses she held in her hands. One was rose, one of her signature colors that she always looked magnificent in, but the style was not something she liked. Sonia was not a fan of strapless, and she deemed the dress a bit too sexy. The other was tan, and while Sonia liked the style, tan was not a color she was pleased with. Would she have to make a compromise that she would eventually regret later?

Roars could be heard throughout the mall as the throng of Delta Novos rused to the boutique. Upon arrival, all of then nearly collapsed to the floor, breathless. Some held on to clothing racks in order to keep themselves upright.

"Girls! I'm so glad you came! I still can't decide on a dress..." Sonia mumbled as she greeted each of her 'sisters' one by one.

A young green haired female looked at the scene from behind a mannequin. 'Monoka Towa' was what her name tag read, and she seemed to be taking up a part-time job at the store despite only being thirteen years old. She then thought of a plan, and quickly took a dress from the sale rack. "Blondes make commission super easy," she whispered giggling.

Slowly, Monaka approached Sonia, ripping the sale tag off when nobody was noticing. "Excuse me, miss? Have you seen this brand new dress? It would look _super_ cute on a blonde like you!" Monaka asked, faking an innocent smile.

Sonia then turned around and gave Monaka at a perplexed gaze. "With a half loop stitch on China Silk?" the princess inquired.

"Mmmhmm!" Monaka replied, still smiling.

"Well, a half loop stitch is most inappropriate for China Silk! Obviously, it will cause the fabric to pucker. Additionally, this dress is not brand new, for it had made an appearance in last May's Vogue," Sonia stated, looking Monaka in the eyes the entire time.

"B-But!" Monaka stammers, unable to accept defeat.

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT! SHE SAW RIGHT THROUGH PICKLE-HAIR'S LIES!" Owari shouts, chuckling triumphantly. The others join in on the laughter with the exception of Fukawa.

"I refuse to purchase a dress manufactured last year at a price it would have if it were created this year!" Sonia adds, denying Monaka's offer.

The store manager, Komaru Naegi, quickly takes Monaka aside to console her, and admonish her for trying to get more money off of Sonia. Afterward, she reappears in front of Sonia with another dress, one that lights up Sonia's eyes immediately after glancing at it.

"Miss Nevermind! Pardon me for our error. Perhaps you would like this dress? It's the latest from Milan," Komaru apologizes, holding out the dress. A white dress with pink airbrushed spots, a satin wrap beneath the chest. Sonia, awestruck by the dress, snatches it from Komaru and vanishes into the dressing room. She emerges in record speed, a hug grin plastered on her face.

"OH MY GOODNESS! This dress is the one! Fo' sho'!" Sonia yells, twirling around jubilantly. THe other Delta Novos excitedly scream in joy crowding around Sonia. Even Fukawa shows a small smile.

"We should probably go home before someone starts crying..." Maizono suggests, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Agreeing, Sonia slams her money on the table and runs out of the mall with the other girls excitedly, not even bothering to change back into the outfit she had on previously.

ACT I: SCENE I- END

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to @ayxnami, @reindeer.ryugazaki, @irl.komaeda, @hirogogos, @lightorellen, and @lordprosciutto on Instagram for helping me edit this!


End file.
